


Overstimulated

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Series: Shadow and Boned [2]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nikolai Lantsov, Desk Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Nikolai hasn't seen the Darkling in a while, just when he thinks he's safe Aleksander shows up and dominates him again.OrNikolai Lanstov gets pounded over his desk.
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Nikolai Lantsov
Series: Shadow and Boned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123112
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Overstimulated

**Author's Note:**

> Have a little something I started a while ago and never finished until today

**A little over a week had passed since he woke up in the barn; and Nikolai had declared he would be chained at night from then on.** David had set to making the chains that day. Genya had begun concocting a tonic to help him sleep at night. Afterwards the beast had remained dormant. Like the swell of progress left a bad taste on it's tongue.

_ The era of Grisha power is coming to an end.  _ Where had he heard those words before? They rang with truth yet felt strangely wrong. Parem had proven otherwise. If anything, Grisha power was expanding and Nikolai wanted to help it along.

Aleksander hadn’t made an appearance. No dreams, no hallucinations, nothing. Leaving Nikolai to assume he’d been a victim of loneliness. That the Darkling’s image was something his weary, tired mind had conjured up to keep him company. He had no idea why it would be the Darkling of all people. Why not Alina? He'd been close to her, well, as close as she would allow. 

Nikolai massaged his tired temples. His hands were covered in inky blots. Try as he might he couldn't ignore the haunting chill that the scars brought. Less a haunting chill, than an embarrassing reminder. He stared at the papers before him, the words were swimming in front of his eyes. His mind was too focused on the sensation of a warm body behind him. Gentle swaying back and forth. Harsh breaths, his name murmured over and over like a spell. Nikolai shook himself, he must focus.

But how  _ could  _ he focus when all he could think about was--

“Sobachka.”

Nikolai froze” afraid to turn around.

“What do you want?” he snapped, “If you can't tell, I'm busy trying to glue Ravka back together. Like a damn glass samovar.”

“She's a stubborn lady isn't she?” the Darkling smiled and peered over his shoulder. “Have you missed me?”

“Not in the slightest. I think I'm rather glad you're gone. I can finally think without your ego taking up my space.”

“Sobachka.” the Darkling purred, nuzzling Nikolai's neck. The king shivered and swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Unless you want to get me some tea. You should leave.” 

“Am I distracting you Sobachka? I wonder, what would happen if I toyed with you right here? No one would be able to see me of course. But you, moaning and gasping my name."

Nikolai clenched his fists, trying to ignore the hand wandering down his back. “This is my study Morozova. No one comes in here. Not even my servants.”

“Huh, and here I was hoping to embarrass you, _ Sobachka.” _

“So sorry you won't be having your fun.” Nikolai's voice began to tremble. Losing its stubborn confidence. The Darkling stepped into his vision. Wearing not a kefta, but a loose black tunic and breeches. Polished black boots that ran up his calves, and, of course, his sun in eclipse. On a silver chain that hung around his neck where the pendant dangled. He kneeled in front of Nikolai resting his chin on the king's thigh.

“I'll be having plenty of fun Sobachka. So will you. Now, do try your best to ignore me and keep working, won't you?”

“Are you sick Darkling? Thought you'd want all my attention on you.”

“Not this time Little Lantsov. In fact, perhaps you should call for a companion? How about Zoya? Genya? David?” The Darkling smiled, settled himself beneath Nikolai's desk. His hands gently spreading Nikolai’s knees. He pouted, nimble fingers making their way closer to Nikolai’s crotch. The king dug his fingernails into the meat of his palms and plastered on a strained smile. The Darkling pouted, “we wouldn’t want you to be lonely now would we?”

“How can I be lonely when you’re here? Your ego takes up enough room as is.”

“You seem fascinated by my so-called ego. You really think I’m full of myself, yet you’ve seen what I can do. Curious.” the Darkling sighed, “go on Sobachka, call for them.”

“You’re serious?!”

“Of course.”

Nikolai swallowed hard, “and if I say no?”

The Darkling glared at him, “if you say no I will torture you in a thousand painful ways. It would be far worse than anything you’ve ever experienced.” he snarled, "would you prefer pain over pleasure?"

A tense silence grew between them while Nikolai mulled over what he should do. The Darkling unbuckled his pants and moved them aside. Leaving open mouthed kisses on his stomach. Shaking he tried to steady his voice.

“Tolya?” he called, there was a weak waver in his words. Behind him the door swung open.

“Your Highness?”

“Could you…” he took a breath. “Could you summon Zoya for me?”

“Right away your Highness.” Tolya replied. When the door shut Nikolai let out a low groan. The Darkling had been fondling his balls. Torturing him devilishly, the king threw his head back. Gripping the arms on his chair so hard the wood began to splinter. 

“Now now Nikolai, you have work to do.” the Darkling scoffed and continued to grope him. One hand sliding under Nikolai’s shirt. His cold fingers sending shivers across Nikolai’s chest. To his shame, the king was getting hard. He gulped, nodded, and tried to sit up. Taking his pen in trembling fingers he made himself focus. 

He had been writing a letter to the Kerch and Novyi Zem. Asking for further assistance. The ink was swimming on the page, he couldn’t understand what he was looking at. Not when the Darkling was kissing his cock. Over and over, little blossoms of warmth that made him shudder. Nikolai hunched over, resting his hot forehead on the cold desk. His throat was dry, turning he pressed his cheek to the wood. Whimpering and reaching blindly for the cup of tea he knew he had. 

He knocked something over. Looking up Nikolai groaned, both from annoyance and pleasure, ink was pooling on his papers. Quickly he gathered them up and set the aside. Rummaging around in his pockets he pulled out a silk napkin. Blotting the ink that now covered his hands. All the while the Darkling was sucking on his cock like a lollipop. Saints! His tongue was sinful! How much had he dreamed of this? Of  _ this  _ Grisha visiting him. He knew it wasn’t real. Not like the first time,  _ his  _ first time. But how he wished! Nikolai craved this feeling and would do almost anything to get it. 

“Sobachka,” the Darkling whispered. Trailing his fingers along Nikolai’s shaft. “I can feel it you know. Whenever you want me to come to you. You may act annoyed and headstrong but, I  _ know.”  _

Nikolai panted, behind him there was a knock at the door. He jolted upright and tried to smooth the wrinkles in his shirt. 

“Come in,” he muttered and Zoya stormed into the room. The Darkling smirked and went back to work. This time, he took Nikolai into his throat and the king gasped. Zoya squinted at him,

“Nikolai,”

“General… Nazyalensky, sit.” he said clenching his fists. Saints what was he supposed to do? Zoya huffed and sat across from him.

“Ask her about the  _ izmars’ya.”  _ the Darkling suggested between obscene slurps. Nikolai glanced down and back up at Zoya. She knew something was wrong, the way she studied his blushing face.

“You’re not getting sick are you?” 

“N-” he closed his eyes. “No, I merely wanted to check on how the Grisha students are faring?” 

“Covered in ink and flushed? What is this about Nikolai.”

He seethed, “you got me.” she crossed her arms and glared at him.

“We’re going on a trip.” he started, then paused, the Darkling was being so  _ loud.  _ How could she not hear him? He was slurping and sucking like a whore! Nikolai trembled, his legs were going weak, the pleasure was building in his stomach. Shit, he was going to cum! He pointed to the map. “I need to visit the Lords in the north.”

Zoya slammed her hands on the table. “Absolutely not!”

“A king can’t stay cooped up in his castle all his life.” Nikolai protested. She glared at him her black hair moving like snakes in the still air. For the life of him he couldn’t figure out what to say next. Aleksander, his mouth was heaven, he gasped and looked down at the ink stained letters. Saliva was dripping down his cock, pooling on the polished leather beneath him. Zoya looked at the letters, clearly she had been expecting him to say something.

“What are these?” she snatched the papers and studied them. Nikolai mewled, she looked at him, he yawned.

“Tired, dearest Zoya don’t you have nightmares?” he made an attempt to grin. The Darkling didn’t stop, he worked harder. 

_ “Sobachka,”  _ he purred, pulling off Nikolai’s sopping dick and jacking him in short unforgiving thrusts. Nikolai fell back in his chair, gulping, wishing to high hell that the Darkling would man up and  _ fuck  _ him already!

“Nikolai!” he snapped to attention. Zoya looked more annoyed than usual. “Nikolai what is this?”

She shoved the papers in his face. Nikolai reached up and took them, trying-and failing-to ignore the tightening in his balls. What had he been writing again? The letter to Novyi-Zem caught his eye. 

“Oh, can’t you read?”

“I  _ know  _ what it says idiot. The problem is what you’re asking for!” 

_ I’m asking for you to shut up and leave so I can get pounded over my desk.  _ He didn’t say that, but oh how he wanted it to happen. 

“Jurda? Zoya, do you honestly think I would make  _ parem  _ with it?”

She seethed, Nikolai grunted, and the Darkling smiled.

“Come on Sobachka, I know you want too. You’ve been so good for me, tell her to leave so I can fuck you. Yeah?”

_ “Fuck,”  _ Nikolai groaned, cumming all over Aleksander’s cheeks and tongue. Zoya huffed and, seemingly oblivious to the way her King was gasping and trembling, stormed out of the room. The Darkling licked his lips and smiled, he pushed Nikolai backwards in his chair and stood. Leaning over the trembling King. Reaching up he ran his thumb over Nikolai’s lower lip.

“What a filthy mouth,” he murmured directing Nikolai to stand and bend over his desk. “Right now, however, I’ll have this one.” 

Nikolai whimpered as the Darkling pushed his chest into the desk. With one hand in the center of his shoulder blades, he held the King down, and with the other he fingered Nikolai’s ass. 

“It’s wet,” he whispered, easily pressing two fingers into Nikolai. The King gasped, his thighs turned into jelly. “Have you been playing with yourself Sobachka?”

“No!” he cried even as Aleksander toyed with his insides. A lewd, wet noise echoed in his ears. Drool was pooling under his cheek, it felt so good! He leaned into the Darkling, it had been so long, finally,  _ finally,  _ he was going to get fucked again!

“I beg to differ, your hole is sucking on my fingers.” it was true. Nikolai was hungry for it, ever since he had woken in that barn. Over and over he had tried to satisfy himself alone in his chambers. To his shame, he had asked David to fashion him a…  _ device  _ to fuck himself on. David didn’t care to ask questions and had done as he had requested. 

It wasn’t enough. No matter how he fucked himself it was never enough. Nothing could bring his body as the Darkling could. It was  _ torture!  _ The Darkling took his sweet time appreciating Nikolai’s ass. Rubbing and teasing his prostate, Nikolai didn’t attempt to stifle his voice. His hair was mussed and covering his eyes and his nails were digging into the poor maple desk beneath him. Aleksander squeezed his nipples, his cock twitched happily against the desk. Precum dripped slowly onto the floor and his pants. 

_ “Oh,”  _ he mewled, the Darkling laughed wryly. 

“Does it feel good Little Lantsov. You seem to be at a loss for words.”

“How- _ mph- _ observant of you.” he choked out a moan.

“Indeed,” Aleksander kissed the back of his neck and nipped at his ear. “to make you, of all people, speechless.”

Nikolai’s cock throbbed,  _ shit  _ he was gonna cum again! Saints his stomach ached, everything was so tight and hot he could hardly stand it. The Darkling slipped a third finger inside him. Pounding away at his asshole, the stretch and burn only added to his pleasure. Fuck he was sobbing, pressing into the fingers violating him, desperate for the orgasm bubbling in his belly. It was so lewd, the wet smacking sound that drilled into his ears. No doubt everyone in the castle could hear him wailing the Darkling’s name.

“Aleksander I-” he shuddered and cried out. Ejaculating all over the desk and marble floor. The Darkling, however, didn’t stop. He didn’t even slow down. Nikolai’s legs gave out and the Darkling pressed his erection into the King’s ass. Grinding his clothed cock against the shaking boy. “Stop! Stop!” 

Aleksander didn’t seem to hear his plea. He grabbed Nikolai’s oversensitized dick and stroked him. The King gurgled and sobbed, it was so hot and he couldn’t take it anymore. His nails scraped across the wood, it hurt and he clung to the pain. He was going to piss himself if Aleksander didn’t stop. This was some divine punishment wasn’t it?

“Little Lantsov, you have such a perverted body don’t you?” he cooed. Nikolai shook his head, gasping and choking on his own spit.

“No,” he whined, “please…”

Aleksander lovingly hummed and removed his fingers. Nikolai laughed in relief. It was short lived. The Darkling said nothing and Nikolai briefly wondered if he was even there at all. 

_ “Ah!”  _ Nikolai screamed and came again. The Darkling sighed, having penetrated Nikolai in one, powerful thrust. The King, shaking still, fell completely limp. His insides pulsing in time with the weak spurts of semen hitting the ground.

“Such a good boy Sobachka.” Aleksander praised him and started moving his hips. Back and forth a tortuous cycle that rubbed Nikolai in all the right ways. The Darkling draped his body over Nikolai’s back and set to sucking bruises into his pale skin. Sharp teeth nibbled at his heated flesh while cold hands gripped his waist. What started out as slow and soft love-making turned quickly into desperate, rough pounding. Each and every thrust into his destroyed body made Nikolai whimper and cry. The desk creaked under them, protesting their combined weight. 

Aleksander praised him, whispering in his ear what a good little cock-sleeve he was. Nikolai preened and pushed back into him. Loving the attention that was being showered on him. He wasn’t sure if he could even cum again, but his body had other ideas. The pleasure mounted, burning through his sore muscles, determined to make him orgasm whether he liked it or not. The Darkling groaned, biting hard on Nikolai’s neck, his erratic thrusts getting faster and faster. He kept saying Nikolai’s name, growling and panting through his teeth. Nikolai moaned and reached down to grip his half-hard cock. Stroking and touching, the cum on his fingers still hot as he played with himself.

“Such a pervert Nikolai.” the Darkling laughed, “can I cum inside you? That’s okay right? You wouldn’t want me to be dissatisfied would you? I’ll just fuck you again.”

Nikolai swallowed hard, “inside me Aleksander! Please cum inside me! Give me your babies!”

What the hell was he even saying? Nikolai never lost his composure like this. The Darkling grunted,

“Good, such a good slut. I’m cumming-he groaned-take it Sobachka.” Aleksander bit him, hard enough to make him bleed, and came inside his ass. Nikolai moaned, the sensation, the knowledge that he had made Aleksander orgasm, was just enough to cause him to cum one last time. 

He collapsed and the Darkling vanished with a quick kiss. No matter how much he just wanted to lay there and relish in the feeling of semen running down his thigh, he couldn’t. Somebody would come rushing in at any moment and demand a minute of his time. So Nikolai made his abused body stand and hobbled over to the bathroom. His perverted mind already craving Aleksander’s touch once again.


End file.
